I Can't Stand Still
| recorded = 1981–1982 at Record One, Los Angeles | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Asylum | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Building the Perfect Beast | next_year = 1984 }} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = B+ }} I Can't Stand Still is the debut solo studio album by American musician Don Henley, drummer and co-lead vocalist for the Eagles. It was released on August 16, 1982 by Asylum Records. Henley, Danny Kortchmar and Greg Ladanyi produced the album. I Can't Stand Still achieved gold status, and peaked at No. 24 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and at the same position on the UK Albums Chart. Three singles were released from the album, including the hit "Dirty Laundry", which peaked at No. 3 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and became Henley's best-selling single. The title track "I Can't Stand Still" reached number No. 48 and the controversial track "Johnny Can't Read" reached No. 42 on the charts. The album also showcased Henley's frustration at the time with "Dirty Laundry" in which he displays his disgust with the media and tabloid news and coverage and with "Johnny Can't Read," which shows his displeasure with the educational system of America at that time. Critical reception Reviewing retrospectively for AllMusic, critic Mike DeGagne has written of the album, "Henley's first solo album may still have had the ghost of the Eagles lingering in the corners, but for the most part it showcases his stalwart partnership with producer and songwriter Danny Kortchmar." and then added that "Henley's adept combination of lyrical wit and thought-provoking staidness begins to materialize on I Can't Stand Still, paving the way for an extremely accomplished solo career." Track listing All songs by Don Henley and Danny Kortchmar, except where noted. Personnel * Don Henley – drums, keyboards, vocals, background vocals, gut string guitar * Ras Baboo – percussion, timbales * Derek Bell – harp * Kenny Edwards – bass, guitar, electric guitar * Steve Foreman – percussion * Bob Glaub – bass * Louise Goffin – background vocals, gut string guitar * Andrew Gold – keyboards * Max Gronenthal – background vocals, gut string guitar * George Gruel – background vocals * Garth Hudson – synthesizer * Maren Jensen – background vocals, gut string guitar * Danny "Kootch" Kortchmar – synthesizer, bass, guitar, electric guitar, rhythm guitar, keyboards, background vocals, Synclavier baritone guitar * Russ Kunkel – drums * Steve Lukather – guitar * Paddy Moloney – whistle, Uilleann pipes * Jeff Porcaro – drums, maracas * Steve Porcaro – synthesizer * Timothy B. Schmit – bass guitar, background vocals, gut string guitar * Leland Sklar – bass * J.D. Souther – acoustic guitar, background vocals, gut string guitar * Benmont Tench – keyboards * Waddy Wachtel – electric guitar * Ian Wallace – drums * Joe Walsh – electric guitar * Mark Williams – drums * Bill Withers – background vocals, gut string guitar * Warren Zevon – background vocals, gut string guitar on "Them and Us" Production *Producers: Don Henley, Greg Ladanyi *Engineer, Mixing: Greg Ladanyi Charts Album – ''Billboard'' (United States) Singles – Billboard (United States) References Category:Don Henley albums Category:1982 debut albums Category:Asylum Records albums Category:Elektra Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Danny Kortchmar Category:Albums produced by Greg Ladanyi